Colors
by Steffi Star
Summary: Kurt has always been able to see the colors. Voices having various colors. But what happens when he meets Blaine?


A/N: Thank-you for all the reviews on That Night on Palmer Street and Warehouse on Greensburg Avenue. You all are excellent readers and make my life a bit better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Ever since Kurt was a little boy he could see the colors. Brillant blues and vibrant reads swirled around him when ever he heard sound. Sound made the colors. The colors came shortly after his mother died. Kurt always believed that the colors were a gift to make up for her death. Kurt didn't complain.<p>

He spoke of them once to his father but Burt didn't believe him. He knew Burt thought he was crazy and he never spoke about the colors again. But he always saw him. When someone spoke he could always tell what kind of person they were by the color of their voice.

Mercedes' voice was a gorgeous purple that swirled all around. Rachel's voice was a piercing red that sunk into everyone's skin. Brittany's was a calm blue that flowed through everything. Santana's was a navy blue and flowed with Brittany's binding them. Artie's was a checkered pattern of white and black thundering through the air. Finn's was a pale pink that bounce all over the place. Glee club was always filled with a rainbow of color.

My voice was a soft hazel that filled the room. I was happy with my color. It filled every opened space. The colors changed intensity with the depth of emotion they felt. I could always tell if something bad had happened to any of my friends. But then I had to move.

Karofsky with his constant midnight black voice threatened me and I went to Dalton. But I only found out about Dalton from an experience I will never forget.

* * *

><p><em>I was down the spiral staircase. Voices and colors filled the air as I walked down the steps. A curious soft-faced boy turned to stare at me at the end of the stair case. I was looking off into the distance when he called to me. I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a rainbow of all colors. <em>

_Vibrant reds, brilliant blue, bodacious yellows, glorious greens, and so much more spilled out of his mouth and I said nothing. He called to me and I stared again just to make sure. The rainbow continued to flow as he grabbed my hand and pulled my down the hall. _

_He sang and the colors grew brighter. I could only stare in wonder at the palette of colors presented in front of me. The swirling colors spread all around the room. I knew then that I loved him. I had found my love._

* * *

><p>Time passed and the more time I spent with Blaine I grew to produce more colors. I then had a rainbow of colors like Blaine. When we got together our rainbows grew bright and our colors became intertwined. Our colors swirled together as one.<p>

Our love grew and our passion along with our colors grew bright. Time passed and we both confessed that we saw the colors. We confessed our love, our colors, our live, to one another. As long as we were together our colors never grew dim.

Our colors were always bright and always swirling. Love fuelled the colors keeping them bright through out our entire lives. Growing with every day, every discovery. Our lives lived on and eventually we got married, had two kids, and our lives were enriched by each others presence.

Before Blaine died we created a joint tombstone. When Blaine died my colors finally grew dim. My colors lost their life. Every day the colors grew weaker and weaker. Until they faded completely. I died two months later and was with my Blaine again. I was buried with Blaine and our tombstone put up. The tombstone read:

_Here lies Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson_

_Soul mates to live forever_

_"May our colors swirl together for eternity"_

Our friends didn't understand but we did. And we were happy. Together, our colors swirling together for eternity.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank-you for reading my little one-shot! I'm fairly pleased with this but if you are not pleased or agree with me please leave a:

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEW!


End file.
